Nymph Galaxy
by Mari89
Summary: Parvati,Lavender & Hannah smiled & looked at Hermione for her agreement.I guess I'm in,she said. Great,to which guys are we giving this private strip show to? asked Ginny. I know, said Hannah, Harry,Ron,Seamus,Zabini &...Malfoy DONE!
1. Ideas

Chapter One- Idea

"Guys, I have an idea" said Ginny.

Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Hannah, and Hermione were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. It was the beginning of their seventh year (sixth for Ginny) and they decided to spend some girl quality time together.

"Well?" said Hannah

"Ok, so you guys know how last year we said that this has to be a memorable year for you guys since its your last year, well, I think we should do something crazy" said Ginny. She knew she had their attention but now she had to look for the right words to convince them to go through with her idea. "What do you guys think of a private strip show?" said Ginny carefully.

All four girls gave her a confused look.

"No offense, Ginny, but I'm not interested in seeing all of you without clothes" said Lavender.

Ginny rolled her eyes "No, you idiot. I meant for 5 guys".

All the girls were taken aback. Where did Ginny come up with this idea?

"Uhh…which guys are we talking about?" said Parvati with interest.

Hermione turned to her, shocked "What? You cant be serious!"

"Well, think about it, Mione. Its our last year and that sounds like actual fun" said Hannah trying to reason with her.

"Besides" said Ginny "the boys wont see out faces fully. We'll wear masks, make up names, and we'll tell them that it's a group of girls that have been interested in each of them for a long while, without specifying".

Parvati, Lavender and Hannah smiled and looked at Hermione for her agreement.

"I guess I'm in" she said.

"Great, so, to which guys are we giving this private strip show to?" asked Ginny.

"I know" said Hannah "Harry, Ron, Seamus, Zabini and…Malfoy".

"Now you REALLY can't be serious" said Hermione, outraged "Slytherins? That's to much!"

"Oh, calm down, Mione. I agree with Hannah, Those guys are gorgeous, no matter what house" said Ginny grinning.

Hermione took a deep breath. She just agreed to give a strip show to a guy, but two Slytherins in the room? Zabini and Malfoy for that matter! Now she was more than uncertain. "I doubt I'll be able to do this" said Hermione.

"Come on! It's going to be great, and you wont regret it, I promise" said Lavender, trying to convince her.

"But what makes you think that they'll agree to come?" asked Hermione.

The rest of the girls giggled "Hermione, they're _guys,_ if they are as straight as we believe they are they wont turn down naked chicks" said Hannah.

Hermione sighed again "If you manage to convince ALL of them, then I'm in".

Ginny gave her a mischievous smile. Little did Hermione know that Hannah had already asked all three Gryffindors and they agreed eagerly. Only the Slytherins were left.

A/N: Here's the first chapter. I would truly appreciate if you review this chapter to know if I'll continue with the story or not. I have many ideas for this one. Please read and review!


	2. Agreed

Chapter Two- Agreed

The next morning Hermione made her way to the Great hall to have breakfast with Harry and Ron. She looked to her side and noticed Hannah over at the Slytherin table talking to Zabini and Malfoy. Hannah saw Hermione and winked at her.

Hermione had an awful feeling in her stomach. _Oh, please let them say no!_

She sat between Ron and Harry and tried to eat her breakfast when she felt Hannah whispering "Meet us outside the Great Hall when you're done" and left.

Hermione deliberately ate as slow as she could, but obviously she couldn't eat forever.

When she finished, she reluctantly walked outside the Great Hall and she saw Hannah, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender with huge grins plastered on their faces.

Hermione sighed "Ok, so what's up?" she said.

"Our plan turned out perfectly" said Ginny "and all the boys agreed".

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor. She always kept her word, she couldn't back out now.

"So, lets make the pairs!" said Hannah excitedly.

Hermione looked up "What? I thought all the guys would be watching all of us at the same time".

Lavender smiled "So did I, but then we thought, hey, it would be A LOT better if we get one guy's undivided attention to ourselves. So, it's like giving a stripping lap dance to one guy".

Hermione swallowed hard. This was worse than what she thought. "Ok, so, who's with who?" she asked slowly.

"I obviously get Harry" said Ginny "I mean, this is the opportunity that I've been waiting for"

"Well, I want Zabini" said Hannah "That son of a bitch is so fucking hot, its too good to miss"

"I want Ron" said Lavender

"And I want Seamus" said Parvati quickly.

Hermione frowned. All the Gryffindors were taken and Zabini was Hannah's, so that left….

"NO FUCKING WAY!" she yelled outraged with huge eyes.

"You have to, Mione! Besides Draco Malfoy is perfect! I would go for him, but I've crushed on Zabini for years" said Hannah.

Hermione closed her eyes. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

"He wont know who you are, remember the masks and we'll change your hair and your outfits. I mean, you're the most conservative girl in n the school "Hermione glared at Ginny "and that's an advantage because how the hell will Malfoy be able to recognize you…without clothes on?".

"Fine" said Hermione through gritted teeth and left.

She was walking so fast that when she turned the corner of the hallway she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. "Oh great, the mudblood has intoxicated my robes" he sneered. Hermione gave him a deadly glare "Don't fuck with me, ferret, if you know what's good for you".

At that moment he took the opportunity to look at her expression and saw that she was boiling red and was capable of killing anyone in a second. He frowned "What the fuck's your problem, Granger?" "YOU!" she yelled and stomped away. Draco glared at her and made his way to the dungeons. Hermione reached the Heads common room and threw herself on the couch. How the hell was she going to let Malfoy see her body! No guy had even seen her in her underwear! She closed her eyes and fell into a tormented sleep.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I don't want to take things too fast so that the readers can have something to look forward to in each chapter. Thank you to all the supportive reviewers and I hope that more keep coming. Please read and review! Thnx!


	3. Preparations

Chapter Three-Preparations

"Granger wake up!"

Hermione grunted and opened her eyes. She met her chocolate eyes with steely gray one.

"You realize that you slept through the morning classes?" he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Hermione shot herself up "WHAT? OH NO!"

She ran into her room and grabbed her books and ran so fast down the stairs that she tripped and fell the last five flights. Draco laughed so hard he was rolling on the floor. Hermione was furious at him. Not only did he laugh at her, but he didn't even help her up and she was in horrible pain since her book bag fell on her back.

"Haha, hilarious, Malfoy" she said as she attempted to stand up.

"Y-You can say that again!" he said in between laughs.

When she finally stood up she punched his arm as hard as she could and left. His laugh subdued and he held his arm. _Fucking bitch! How dare she! He_ rubbed where she punched him and swore revenge against her.

After lunch, Hermione went to her afternoon classes highly embarrassed since people kept asking her where she'd been the whole morning. She wasn't used to this. After classes, she was walking back to her common room when Hannah stopped her "Hey, we have to arrange some things" she said and dragged Hermione into an empty classroom.

"Ok, so me and all the girls decided to do it in two nights from tonight"

"That's too soon!" Hermione began to complain, but Hannah shut her up "Don't be such a wuss! Listen, I told the guys that the "girls" will meet them in the Room of Requirements at 11:30pm sharp. We'll arrive there like at 9pm so that we can arrange the room, fix ourselves up etc etc. Alright?"

Hermione nodded "But, Hannah, he'll recognize my voice"

"He wont if you don't yell at him and talk to him seductively" grinned Hannah

"But I DON'T KNOW how to be seductive, I've never seduced anybody"

"Then I'll tell you what to do. We'll appy a small device inside our ears and we'll magically enhance it inside us so that we can communicate with our thoughts"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. It wasn't a bad idea "Ok"

That night Hermione entered the Heads common room and found Malfoy sound asleep in a chair with a book in his hands. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. She studied his every feature. Against her will, she actually liked what she saw, even though she hated him. What have I done? She thought to herself as she settled herself on her bed and slept for dreamless hours.

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THNX!


	4. First Night Part I

Chapter Four- First Night (Part I)

Hannah was straightening Hermione's hair in the Room of Requirements while Ginny set in the individual corners small stages, a chair in front of each and a box of "useful" materials for their entertainment. Lavender and Parvati were fixing their masks that covered half their faces, except their mouths. They both wore long corsets with the lace in front, Parvati's was dark blue and Lavender's were yellow. Ginny decided to wear a flaming red thong and upper corset. Hannah's was drak green and Hermione's was black. When Hannah finished with Hermione's hair, she added turns to the ends so that it looked a bit curled.

Hannah smiled at Hermione "Honey, you look good to eat".

Hermione was so nervous, she was trembling. She looked at her watch: 11:28. _Oh god _she thought.

Hannah noticed the watch and took it from her "Relax"

At 11:30 sharp, there was a knock on the door.

"Ok, go behind the curtain of your corners" whispered Ginny.

They scattered fast and Ginny opened the door and leaned against it seductively. Harry, Ron, and Seamus looked nervous, but Zabini and Malfoy were amused and intrigued.

"Welcome boys" said Ginny "wont you come in?".

They stepped inside and were surprised that there was barely any light inside the room, only a couple of candles around each corner.

"This is an individual show, boys" continued Ginny "All of you have an assigned dancer and I'll lead you all to your corners".

Ginny took Seamus's hand and lead him to the curtain where Parvati was hiding. Then she led Ron to Lavender's, Blaise to Hannah's, Draco to Hermione's (Ginny smiled), and then she took Harry's hand and pressed herself suggestively against him "You come with me" she whispered in his ear and kissed slowly his cheek. Harry was flushed and just followed her.

When all the boys were seated, Ginny said "Alright boys, prepare yourselves for a night you'll never forget. Music!"

And then the music could be heard around the room and the private strip show began…

A/N: What do you think? Hopefully you liked it. Please review! Thnx to all my reviewers! I truly appreciate your opinions; they're the ones that keep me going 


	5. First Night Part II

Before beginning the chapter:

Brittany Monroe: Sorry that it hasn't met your expectation. But as in going slower, even if im giving away part of my story, I'm doing the first show pretty fast because there are more to come ;) I appreciate your opinions so keep em coming!

Chapter Five- First Night Part II

Hermione was terrified of stepping forward. As soon as she thought this, Hannah's voice boomed inside her head

"Go forward now!"

Hermione swallowed and tried to come out as seductively as possible. As soon as she stepped out, she saw Malfoy sitting very close to her little stage, his eyes glued to her body. His face was blank, but his eyes were drinking her in. Hermione was rooted to the ground and she quickly looked around and saw that the others girls were already moving around their poles seductively and the other guys were smiling and had a bulge in their pants. Malfoy looked calmed and expectant.

Hermione grabbed the pole and got as close to it as she could and lowered herself as sexy as possible. After a couple of seconds she got used to the music and just went with the flow. She looked at Malfoy again and noticed that he had a small smile on his lips. She began to worry again. She looked at Hannah and noticed that she'd stopped dancing with the pole and was dancing directly in front of Zabini, occasionally putting her hands on his thighs as support while she lowered herself.

Hannah met Hermione's eyes "Do what I'm doing, he'll like it"

Hermione shook her head furiously.

Hannah's voice yelled "You look like a retard whose having a spasm! DO IT!"

Hermione did what Hannah told her and stood in front of Malfoy and began to dance as best as she could.

Then she heard Hannah saying "Sit on his lap"

"WHAT?" yelled Hermione's voice inside Hannah's

"No questions asked, Mione. Just do what I tell you"

Hermione was outraged that she was being ordered by someone else, but she didn't know what else to do. She slowly lowered herself on Malfoy's lap and without noticing, wiggled her butt against his groin. She gasped as she felt him growing and saw that he momentarily closed his eyes.

"Give him a neck rub with your hand" said Hannah's voice, so she obeyed.

Malfoy stared at her for the longest time

"You haven't done this before" he said.

It was a statement, not a question. Hermione blushed furiously but still tried to remain calm

"Is that so? You don't even know me…big boy".

_WHAT THE FUCK? _she thought.

Draco laughed, and it was a genuine laugh. All the other boys were way too entranced to notice. Ginny was already with her legs over Harry's lapped and her mouth was attached to his; he didn't look like he really minded. Lavender was still dancing for Ron, who was sweating so much it looked like he'd been running outside in the rain and Parvarti was kissing Seamus' neck. Hermione was trembling.

How did she end up on Draco Malfoy's lap, wearing a corset on top of it all? That's when she noticed that his fingers were trailing down her neck to her chest and they held the lace that kept the corset together. They slowly started pulling it free.

"Hermione, don't let him do that! Not yet! You're the one who's supposed to be in control!" said Hannah's voice.

Hermione quickly grabbed Malfoy's fingers and did the only seductive thing she could think of: she shoved them in her mouth.

Now that's a Kodak moment.

She suckled them slowly, although it was kind of hard considering there were three in her mouth. She gently gave him his fingers back. She stood up and went to the box with "useful" materials and pulled out handcuffs. She smiled while she approached him and he grinned, he knew exactly what was coming. She placed herself on his lap again and took both his hand and secured them with the handcuffs behind the chair.

"Great job!" said Hannah "Now, undo his shirt".

Hermione was undecided for a second but then thought better of it _to hell with it_.

He was still wearing his school shirt so she tried to take off his tie with her teeth but after a while she decided that the knot was to tight so she undid it with her hands. Then she opened his buttons. She was taken aback by how well toned his chest was. She trailed a finger down that chest and shivered.

_Pull yourself together_ she thought, and then she heard him clearing his throat to get her attention.

When she looked at him, he leaned forward straight to her neck and ran his tongue from her collarbone to her ear. Hermione closed her eyes, this wasn't that bad. He suckled gently on the side of her neck and she sighed, then the music abruptly ended and more lights around the room appeared until it was bright.

"Sorry, boys" said Ginny "But it's 1am and we're closed".

All the boys complained but Hannah quickly said "Don't worry, we didn't say we wouldn't do it again".

That shut them up and put smiled on their faces.

Hermione undid the handcuffs and his hands quickly grabbed her wrists. She looked at him, alarmed, and he grinned. He leaned forward again and resumed suckling her neck

"I said we're closed" said Ginny to Malfoy.

He backed away and let Hermione stand. She looked around. Blaise was kissing Hannah deeply while grabbing her buttocks, Parvati and Lavender were in the same situation, and Harry was kissing Ginny but without grabbing her buttocks and it looked like a sweet kiss instead of the savage ones the other boys were giving the other girls.

Hermione looked to the floor and then felt Malfoy's hand gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up to his eyes. He stared at her eyes for an eternity

"I've seen those eyes…" he barely whispered, but then Ginny's voice was heard "Ok, guys, time to leave. Go back to your rooms" and she practically kicked them out, but not harshly. Malfoy turned one more time before leaving to look at Hermione and then left.

"Well, that wasn't bad. In fact, that was great" said Hannah.

Hermione wasn't listening to the other girls, she was lost in her own world, a world that now included a pair of mesmerizing gray eyes…

A/N: Another chapter done. What do you think? Sorry, but I'm not getting too kinky yet ;) Please please review! THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of those who have reviewed. I'm so happy that I received so many reviews in just one day, so please KEEP REVIEWING! IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME!THNX!


	6. What the fuck?

Chapter Six- What the fuck?

"So, when are we going to do the next one?" said Ginny smiling from ear to ear.

All five girls were sitting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest talking to each other.

"Well, how about this Sunday night?" suggested Hannah.

Hermione sighed, that was yet again two nights from today. After they'd cleaned up the Room of Requirements, Hermione found out that most of the girls were actually topless during their show and that all guys actually were allowed to touch them. For some inexplicable reason, Hermione was furious at Hannah for forbidding her to let Malfoy touch her. As much as she might deny it on the outside, she wanted Malfoy's hands all over her.

"So, Hermione, I noticed you with Malfoy" said Lavender, giving her a superior grin "and that didn't look like it was going…well, too well".

_Bitch_ thought Hermione.

"A little pointer" saidParvati "Attach your mouth to his, take off some piece of clothing. After all, that WAS what you were supposed to do".

Why the fuck were they being so bitchy to her?

Hermione was angry at Lavender and Parvati for indirectly making fun of her.

"I'm going to the library" and she stood and left.

This was one of the times when Hermione really had nothing to do in the library. She'd read every single useful book in it (and sometimes re-read) and all her homework was done. She exited the library and headed for the Heads common room. When she entered, she went directly up her stairs and turning the corner, she bumped into Malfoy.

"Is this a hobby of yours, Granger?" asked Malfoy, smirking.

"Not mine, it's apparently yours" was all that Hermione could come up with.

"Smooth comeback. Last night we were supposed to patrol the hallways at 10 and you weren't there and as far as I'm concerned you never _skip _duty"

Hermione's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten something so important!

"SHIT! OH NO! GODDAMN HANNAH!" she said before she could help herself.

"And why would YOU be cursing against Abbot? Were you with her? Interesting night to choose…" he said more to himself.

"Oh yeah, and why is it such an interesting night?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes "That's none of your business, mudblood".

And for the first time, Hermione smiled maliciously to Malfoy

"Maybe it is, how do you know it isn't?" she said before leaving him standing on his own in the dorm corridor more confused (and actually worried) than ever.

That night at dinner, Hermione completely ignored Lavender and Parvati. She was still mad at them for being so cruel. Once in a while, she would glance over to the Slytherin table to catch a glimpse of Malfoy. Sometimes when she did, he would also be looking at her.

She waited until he left to follow, hoping she would see him in the Heads common room before going to bed. When she was almost at the statue that was the Heads common entrance, a pair of arms grabbed Hermione and turned her "Are you following me, Granger?"

For once, Hermione didn't know what to say. She was still in shock of being turned so abruptly and she was still staring like an idiot into his eyes. But don't get her wrong, he was staring to. And they stayed like that for the longest time. Hermione was grateful that it was dark because she was fearful that for some reason, he would recognize her eyes.

"You're different, mudblood" he said.

Even in a slight comment he had to insult her.

"I guess so" she replied.

For some reason, his hands were still on her shoulders, and added a slight pressure. He traced his hands down her arms and slowly let go. They silently made their way to the Heads common. Once inside, they just stood awkwardly in the middle of the common room. Then, something, something she couldn't explain, came over Hermione, and she walked forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The look of shock and astonishment (the I can't believe you just did that look) was written all over his face and that's when Hermione realized what she'd done.

"Oh god! I'm…I'm so sorry" and she just turned and walked into her room.

A/N: I REALLY want to thank all of my reviewers. I'm really happy that you find the time to write me your opinions. I have to say something to three of you:

Rachel- I feel your pain, I also go to an all girls school

Elana- Sorry you think that my story is horrible. Don't read it, no one's forcing you or forced you.

And so that no one else gets confused when referring to my gender, I'm a female lol

As I referred to one of my reviewers before, unfortunately not everybody likes my story (I wasn't expecting EVERYONE to like my story anyways) but no offense, you don't have to take your insults THAT far a "I don't like your story" is quite enough, it's for future reference to those who don't like it. Thanks again and please review this chapter! Thanks!


	7. A Message to the reviewers AN

A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated. I have both, good and bad news. The bad news is that I won't be updating for a while or as often as I used to because I began school : ( , but the good news is that I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm expecting to update it on Sunday or Monday. Once again, I want to thank all of my reviewers. I can't believe I have more than 100 reviews! Lets see if I make it to 150 :) See you later and be patient!


	8. Harsh

Chapter Eight- Harsh

What the hell is wrong with me,was Hermione's last thought before she finally, after restless hours, fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione avoided breakfast and lunch. In class, she sat at the very back and at a table where she couldn't see any part of Malfoy. Her embarrassment was too big. By 8 o'clock she was starving; she knew everyone was at dinner, but she wasn't going to risk seeing his face. She took the chance to sneak into the kitchens and get a snack. As she made her way back to her common room, she saw Hannah coming her way.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Hannah. I mean. It was…fun…and all, but…"

"You can't miss it! Besides, Malfoy already agreed to go again, and we both know it's to see you!" she said.

Hermione blushed. It was so odd to her how lately she's been wanting to see him all the time, just catch a glimpse of him, but after last night…

"Alright then" she said.

"Ok! See you there" said Hannah and left.

Hermione stayed in the hallway. She was thinking of these last few days and how her life has changed so much. She was Head Girl with Draco Malfoy, she wore provocative clothes in front of Draco Malfoy, she kissed Draco Malfoy's cheek…she still disliked him, but the feeling of hatred towards him was slowly fading without her even realizing it. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She needed peace from all the stress this situation was causing her. She opened her eyes and found herself with a figure in front of her.

She closed them again when she recognized him. She was used to his scent already, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes, his eyes…

"Why did you do that, Granger?" he demanded.

She sighed, but refused to open her eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You haven't answered my question" he said sternly.

She opened her eyes and glared at him "I don't know, ok? Maybe I was trying to be nice to you for once"

He smirked "By pressing your filthy mudblood lips to my clean cheek? You've got to be kidding me"

Hermione was astounded at how cruel and nasty he could be no matter what. For the first time in her life, she felt as if Draco Malfoy left her completely defeated and vulnerable. Her eyes watered and she basically felt like a spec of dust under his grasp.

"I'm sorry then that I did that to you and that I ruined your precious skin", and she walked to the common room, sobbing.

She entered it and made her way to the bathroom to take a long shower. Once under the warm water, she sobbed her heart out. She felt something and he treated her like the dirtiest creature on Earth. Hermione Granger was falling for her tormentor, for the one person who hated her and wanted her to suffer. Why? Why did her heart choose him? What did she do to deserve such misery? She was a great student, she was a loyal friend, and honestly, she wasn't ugly. _Then why does he hate me so? It can't be just because I'm muggle-born_, she thought as she stood under the shower.

Her sobbing grew louder and before she realized it, she heard the door slowly opening.

She contained her sobs and turned off the shower. "Who's there?" she asked frightened.

"It's me" said Draco.

Hermione froze and her cheeks began to redden. _He heard her crying? This can't be happening!_ , she thought. She slowly turned her head around the curtain to see his standing against the door, staring at her. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

A/N: What do you think? I think I might post another chapter in a couple of days…kidding . I'll post a new one later today or tomorrow. I won't keep you waiting long, I promise. Please review! BTW, I have the 150 reviews I've never had before! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for reading my story and for reviewing it. Next chapter I'll thank you all by names (I would've done it sooner, but there are so many, it's not easy!)


	9. Listen

Chapter Nine- Listen

"Look Granger" he began, but suddenly Hermione stopped him

"Malfoy, if you came here and disturbed my shower to insult me and make me feel worse than I already do and make me cry like a banshee, then get the fuck out! I'm tired of it! I can't take it with you being so mean. I try and try to be nice and civil to you, but all that YOU can say to me is how low and dirty I am! I don't want you to see me that way, I WANT YOU TO SEE ME AS MORE THAN THAT!" she yelled and stopped abruptly.

She'd said way too much.

He gave her a surprised stare and then it turned blank. "I see" was all that he said.

"Are you going to listen to me now, mudblood?" he said.

Hermione gaped at him "THAT IS SO YOU! You just COMPLETELY ignored what I told you! You're heartless, Draco Malfoy, HEARTLESS! GET OUT!" she screamed "NOW!"

He gave her another emotionless stare and left the bathroom.

Hermione was drained by the end of her "shower". Where on Earth was she going to find the strength to do the meet the guys tomorrow? Before going to bed, she realized she never gave him the chance to talk and hear what he had to say.

"You don't look so good, Mione. Are you sick?" asked Harry the next morning.

"Yeah, you look exhausted. Did you stay awake all night doing Snape's essay again?" said Ron.

"No guys, I just haven't been able to sleep, that's all" she replied.

Since all this "strip mania" began, Hermione had barely spent any time with Harry and Ron. Somehow, this year they've been slowly growing apart.

"So" she said trying to change the subject "what are you guys up to tonight?" she asked carefully.

Harry and Ron turned crimson. "Oh, well" started Ron "ehh, probably play chess…and…uhh…do some homework and…" Hermione rolled her eyes; Ron was awful at lying. " I don't know about the homework" said Harry glaring a little at Ron "but definitely some chess and perhaps discuss some possibilities for the next Quidditch tournament" "Ok, then" said Hermione giving them a small smile "Well, I have to get some books from the library, so I'll see you later".

When she got to the library, she went up to the librarians counter to see if she could find the book that Snape left them in reserve. Once she found it, she sat at one of the back tables and looked for the tabbed pages before she had to go to class.

"Will you listen to me now, Granger?" said Malfoy as he sat down.

Hermione jumped, surprised to see Malfoy "Hello to you too, Malfoy. And as to listening to you, it depends on what you're going to say" Malfoy rolled his eyes "How can I tell you if you're not going to listen?" he said reasonably "Smart-ass" she replied. He grinned.

"Alright then, well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, or rather, ask you…"

A/N: Here you go! Another chapter done! HAHA, I know, I'm the meanest person alive right now, but please forgive me, I just want you guys to always look forward to something each time you read (I think I like cliffhangers). I want to thank the following reviewers(this story would've neve existed without your support):

icebreaker144, Liberalis, Brittany Monroe, melissafelton-622, Lucy, SlytherinIcePrincess21, 5690, sexyslitherin, dracoishott, strawberryblueberrykitten, Stephanie, The Gryffindor Drummer, billy, lostelf76, seghen, I'minlovewithsiriusanddraco, amrawo, kittyhula, dracomalfoyus, rixietrixie91, dracoswoman818, TannyMieC.M., nightwalker 4U, wildmagic1621, HBP Rules, jjp91, ArwenCarly, Katie and Gina, jonquillejaune, malfoyswench, bIsHiE-hUnTa, Beth, whatever, Malfoy-Jacky, LIVE ON MUSIC, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, crazyhyper, frozonedude12, Scarlet, mysteriouscharm, Gentileschi, draco's fan, RavenWingII, Cenagirl, IslandGirl-11, notlefmot, GCgurl21, Rini, fictiongurl, mchs-angel08, xbrokenx, Ozzfest666, irishprincess12, eolcin8688, alexandrie, princess brady, Kara Black, Surrounded By Idiots, the-shadowed-one, gray eyes, chikadee, Dana, Shannon, meme, MORWEN 12, Bonnie, Xxink-blotxX, scrivania, vampy the chosen one, The Hogwart's High Inquisitors, kitkatfox, LilSexyG16, iTwAsOnLyAkIsS, Annette, niomi-4-love, KagChezaforever2011, shelm, Callie, nellarissa, Ashley Nikole Malfoy, #1malfoyluver, indreamsofdraco, HUSKYLUVER, RedFoxDemon, ice-mage2, ronsdiscretlover69, Raven Blackwater, HappyBunny666, SlytherinGoddess, myheartyoursoul1, S, coldheartlessdracolover, afann, iluv2dance, sandyspark, 0o0itzNiteLite, michik0, F-chan1, truegemini08, Setzu, The-Broken-Hearts, Hinoki82, thriller, sla, raven the black bender, soccerpixie3000, rock-the-casbah18, Roxxi05, britny, DarkPrincess77, bloodrayn, D, Dynastydragons02, Frank, hermioneshot, jetkitten, rkom1147bootyfull77, fanficnut, elijahsbaby1981, ava, vi riddle, lylia, apple, Blackkat913,sexyheather91oxand kura52.

More than 200 reviews! WOOHOO! LOL! I'm a happy child ! Please review, thnx!


	10. Our World

Chapter Ten- Our World

"Do you know if Hannah Abbot is up to anything?" he asked her.

Hermione kept her face as expressionless as she could manage "What do you mean "up to anything"?" asked Hermione curiously, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, if you must know, Granger, there are these…girls that have been calling some chosen guys to meet up with them, but I don't know who they are. Seeing as you hang out with Hannah so much…."

Hermione held her breath

"I was wondering if you have any idea who these girls were".

Hermione began to breathe again. He didn't suspect her. Then again, who would suspect Hermione Granger stripping?

"Umm, what do you meet up with them for?" said Hermione, trying to sound clueless.

Draco grinned "THAT..is private, Granger"

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Is it? Why? Is one of these girls doing…stuff to you?"

Hermione was amazed at how bold she was being and she noticed that she wasn't being careful enough, she might be giving herself away, but her curiosity was just too big! She needed to know what he thought of…her other self.

"And why would YOU like to know?" he asked, getting closer to her. Hermione felt her cheeks warming up.

Shit! I'm screwed

"Just curious"

"Then, yes, there is one girl…" he said and got even closer

"My girl"

"Mione, hurry up!" said Hannah, trying to arrange Hermione's mask. The girls were wearing their outfits and masks and were starting to get all giggly and crap. The guys would arrive in 10 minutes and Hermione was shaking. After her conversation with Draco in the library, she couldn't keep herself from having butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok, I made up a name for us" said Ginny.

Parvati, Lavender, Hannah and Hermione turned to look at her. "I know it'll probably sound cheesy, but I thought of…Nymph Galaxy, you know? Since this is basically our little world and hopefully we'll keep doing this, well, I just thought that we should…"

"That's a great idea, Gin" said Lavender excited

"Stripping for Ron without him knowing is me…" Lavender lost herself in her own world and Hermione couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat. She thought she would faint, but then they heard a knock on the door and Hermione knew that she would just look pathetic if she fainted, so she kept herself as straight as possible. Seconds later, the guys entered the Room of Requirements and took their appointed seats. Draco looked at Hermione and gave her a soft smile that touched her heart. What the hell was wrong with her? What's he doing to her? she thought, and then Ginny said "Welcome to Nymph Galaxy, boys. You know your places. Let the show begin" and once again, music could be heard around everyone.

Hermione began to move like last time, except that this time she didn't have Hannah's voice inside her head. She grabbed the pole and slowly made herself downward as sensual as possible. She was getting used to it; she pretended it was just her in the room…and Draco. After a couple of minutes, she made her way to Draco and sat on his lap, where he instantly wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

He began to kiss the nape of her neck and Hermione's heart began to pound even faster. His hand held her neck and pulled her closer. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed herself in his arms. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be in control. She gently pulled him away from her neck and stood. When her fingers touched the lace that kept her corset closed, they began to tremble.

What was he going to think of her? as all that she could think of.

She gently pulled it apart and the knot became undone. Hermione closed her eyes while she gently removed her corset and let it fall to the floor. She felt her breasts more exposed than ever.

She finally opened her eyes, but she avoided his face and made her way toward him while staring at the floor. She sat on his lap again, but stared at her lap. His fingers lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. She instantly saw the desire in them, the lust. She felt a tingly sensation between her legs. She also saw in his eyes a softness that wasn't there before, like he was trying to reach out to her through his eyes.

His eyes….those eyes lowered themselves to her lips, to her neck and then rested on her breast. Hermione felt his gaze touching her everywhere; he didn't need to be touching her directly for her to feel her own desire arousing.

"You're perfect" he whispered and then stared into her eyes

"Everything about you is. Since the first time I saw you trembling and struggling in front of me. And your eyes…" he said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Hermione had trouble breathing.

Her new desire for Draco Malfoy was overwhelming. The tip of his nose touched hers and she could feel his breath against her lips. His arm wrapped himself tightly around her waist and his free hand very slowly made its way up her stomach until it reached the curve of her breast.

Hermione's sensation between her legs increased.

His fingers traced her breast and they softly circled her nipple and it was instantly erect. Hermione had never been touched this way before and she would've never thought that Draco would create this…stir inside of her. His hand cupped most of her breast and he began to massage it gently.

A small moan escaped Hermione's lips and Draco closed his eyes and exhaled. Hermione could feel his crotch under her and she unconsciously shifted herself, causing him to groan. She opened her eyes and immediately found his staring at hers. They moved toward her lips and again to her eyes. She wanted it as much as he did.

She began to lean forward and began closing the small gap between them, when the music stopped and lights appeared.

NO FUCKING WAY! NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Hermione felt like crying. How could her perfect moment be ruined?

Draco picked up her corset and gently began closing it. His eyes barely left hers. She could sense his pain as well and the frustration that was going inside of him.

"Sorry boys, the night is over" said Ginny, fixing her panties and winking at an intoxicated Harry "but don't worry, it's not the last".

Hermione stood from Draco's lap. He cupped her cheek and gently but firmly kissed her cheek. His lips lingered for a couple of seconds and Hermione closed her eyes. There were no regrets tonight, she thought, no regrets.

A/N: Another chapter done! Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing and sorry for not updating sooner, but my teachers are crazy and I have mountains of homework everyday. Please review! Thnx!


	11. Surprised?

Chapter Eleven- Surprised?

The wind softly blew Hermione's curls out of her face as she stared at the Great Lake. She tightly wrapped her bed sheet around her as she sat by her window.

It was 2am and Hermione could only think of Draco.

Last night had been almost perfect. She shivered at the memory of her exposing her breasts for the first time to anyone. Where she had found the courage? She honestly didn't know, but he was so tender, it was hard to believe that was the same slimy git Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, the ferret boy that tormented her for so long. But that must be it; he was that way because he wasn't her secret identity's tormentor, but hers. All the joy she felt suddenly turned gloom for she knew that during the day, Draco will be an asshole to her, just the way he always was. She sighed and heard her stomach growl. She was hungry and was grateful that the small kitchen in the Heads apartment was finally finished. It was a new addition for the Heads benefit.

She silently went down the stairs and made herself a sandwich. When she was done eating it, she put the dish in the sink and decided to wash it in the morning. She began to decend the stairs when a voice broke the silence and made her scream

"You better wash that later, Granger"

Hermione's heart wanted to burst out of her chest.

Draco laughed at her sudden reaction "Did I frighten you?"

Hermione blushed hard and did her best to glare at him "Why did you have to be so quiet and secretive for?"

"Merlin, Granger, I was just getting something to drink, but you just had to assume that I woke up in the middle of the night, waiting for you to wake up too and go down the stairs to get something so that I could frighten you"

Hermione felt foolish now and lowered her gaze "I'm sorry I accused you"

Draco was taken aback by her sudden apology.

So many weird things have been happening between them, Hermione couldn't possibly know how confused Draco was inside. "It's…alright" he finally managed to say.

There was a small fire still running in the living room and their faces were barely lit, but they gazed at each other for the longest time. Hermione wanted to run to him and embrace him suddenly. She wanted to run her fingers down his chest and feel his lips against hers, she wanted to feel his touch again. Hermione's eyes widened at all of those sudden thoughts. It became harder to breathe, but she could see that Draco was also pensive.

"What are you thinking, Granger? Even from here I can tell a lot is going through your mind"

Hermione's blush practically glowed in the dark and she couldn't possibly tell him what was going through her distressed mind. Then she froze as he descended the remaining stairs and stood in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hermione realized that her eyes watered. Why is this happening? She thought to herself. She must've looked pathetic. Then she thought of something. She managed the courage to look at him straight into his eyes

"Draco, why do you hate me?"

For once in his entire time at Hogwarts, Draco felt vulnerable in front of Hermione Granger. Such a simple question that had so many answers turned into one of the most complex question he's ever heard. At that moment he realized that since the time she boldly kissed his cheek, he no longer hated her. She had no idea how that kiss invaded his dreams every night. His feelings were mixed and confused and for a second when he looked at Hermione, he remembered his secret girl whom he believed he had begun to like more than he had anticipated. Now he was faced with this and he didn't know how to reply to her question, so he asked the first thing that could come to his mind

"Why do you ask?"

Hermione thought for a moment "Because I don't hate you"

This answer made unexpectedly his heart beat faster. What the fuck was going on? He thought over and over. "Then I guess I don't hate you anymore, Granger"

Silence invaded their common room that night, for once Draco finally admitted to her that he didn't hate her, he realized he looked at her differently now. He looked at her one more time, gave her a small smile and left to his room to ponder on that night's events. She stood alone for several minutes until she also turned and slowly made her way back to her room.

"Hermione, I need your help" whispered Ginny in her ear.

They were having breakfast and they decided to take a walk on the grounds on their own.

"What can I help you with?" said Hermione.

"I want to tell him everything" stated Ginny.

Hermione's eyes widened "Why? Is something wrong"

Ginny bit her lower lip "'Mione, I've loved Harry for a long time and you of all people know that, but I can sense that he's falling for me every time I dance for him, every time he whispers sweet things into my ear. He's not a sex addict who touches me all over, Hermione. He's gentle and it's just too hard to be out of the Nymph Galaxy and knowing that in the morning, I'm just another girl he knows or his best friend's sister. I want him to know!"

Ginny was on the verge of tears and Hermione embraced her "Then do what you feel is right, Gin, but please don't disclose the other girls identities to him."

Ginny nodded and smiled "Thanks, Hermione. I knew you'd understand and wouldn't be mad"

Hermione thought of Ginny's words the whole day. Should she tell Malfoy that she's the one who he sees at Nymph Galaxy? She was now in doubt, for she had a huge surge to tell him everything too. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he might be repulsed once he found out. _But he said he doesn't hate you,_ one side of her argued. _Yes, but that doesn't mean he likes you either,_ her other side said. Hermione daydreamed of the possibilities through all of her classes, and her daydreaming did not go unnoticed. A pair of gray eyes followed her closely through every class without her realizing it.

A/N: Chapter eleven's here! I'm doing the best I can to make them a little (microscopic) bit longer every time, but I'm very busy and I'm trying to find all the time I can to write this story. On the next chapter and the following ones as well, I'm going to also be doing Draco's POV, since it would be much easier than explaining him through Hermione. Thank you soo much to all my reviewers who have stayed faithful to the story and have been following it since the beginning. You have no idea how much support you've brought me. Please read and review! Thnx!


	12. Mistake

Chapter Twelve- Mistake

"Silence please" said Dumbledore.

The Great Hall went quiet. "As you know, the Halloween Ball is just 3 days away, I would just like to remind you that it's open to all the students and it's from 8pm to 1am. Remember to behave yourselves and dance safely. Dig in".

The hall erupted with noise the next second as everyone began to talk and eat. Draco barely touched his food. He kept glancing at the Gryffindor table at the back of Hermione's hair. Several times she turned and he shifted his gaze away. What the hell was wrong with him? He abruptly stood up, loud enough to turn some heads, and left hastily the Great Hall.

He paced around his room burying his hand in his hair. Hermione was all that's going through his mind. He thought about her yelling at him, her crying, her smiling, her kissing him…Draco groaned and sat heavily on his bed. The girl he's hated for so long is disrupting his life; she's in his every thought no matter what he's doing. He was worried, seeing her was becoming an addiction, he needed to see her without her noticing it.

So he waited.

At midnight he silently left his room to go to hers. He opened her door very slowly so that it wouldn't creek and made his way to her bed.

There she was, sound asleep, and he could swear a small smile was on her lips. Her messy hair covered half her face and the bed sheets were below her belly, so that her nightgown was revealed. Draco smiled, baby blue suited her. His trembling fingers made their way to her face and brushed her hair away from her cheek. He knelt next to her bed and caressed her cheek. Her skin felt like silk under his touch. He fingers traced her lips and unconsciously he got closer.

Hermione's heart was about to burst out of her chest. She snapped out of her dream as soon as she felt soft fingers on her cheek. She didn't dare open her eyes, but she knew it was Draco. Then his fingers were on her lips and she was tempted to kiss them. She tried to stay as still as possible and then she felt his face close to hers. Please! She begged in her mind. She didn't know what she would do if he backed away.

Draco's nose was less than an inch apart from hers and his eyes were hypnotized by her lips. He forgot about the last 7 years, he forgot what she was and who she hanged out with, he forgot his heritage and his father's demands…his mind was only on her lips.

He closed the small space between them and his eyes snapped shut.

His lips gently pressed against hers and he almost jumped when he felt her responding. He added pressure and Hermione sighed as she placed her hand on his hair to bring his closer.

Her hand buried itself in his hair and the next thing she knew; Draco was on her bed and pressed her closer to him. His tongue parted her lips and met hers. He felt numb and when he felt her body against him, his excitement increased. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and their legs were intertwined. Draco's hand was on her cheek and their kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Hermione felt a twinge between her legs and she moaned. She could feel his groin against her thigh.

Draco's hand lowered itself to her breast and it cupped it fully. His thumb rubbed her nipple with the fabric and Hermione shuddered.

Her hand was on his chest and it slowly made its was down to his stomach, where she felt his toned chest and then to his bulging groin which was beginning to feel painful against his pants. Her hand went inside of it and her fingers gently caressed the tip of it.

Draco moaned against her mouth and kissed her harder when her hand enclosed over his dick. He decided to return the favor and he placed his hand between her thighs and his fingers rubbed her with the fabric of her knickers. Hermione began to tremble and began to press him harder.

All of a sudden Draco stopped and opened his eyes. It was as if he snapped out of a pleasurable dream and sat up. Hermione sat up too and stared at him breathing hard. He looked at her and widened his eyes.

"No no no no no no no" he kept whispering over and over.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione.

Draco abruptly stood up "I…we…you…stay away from me, Granger" he said as he ran out of her room.

Hermione was shocked at his reaction. What made his stop and leave? Hermione's eyes watered and she cried herself to sleep.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry I've taken so long. School's killing me and I haven't had time for anything. Well, another chapter done and I'll start working on the next one asap, I promise. Please review, thnx!


	13. Update Alert

A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long in updating. I felt awful when I read that some of you were going to stop reading the story if I didn't update. Im loaded with homework but I SWEAR to you guys that tonight Im going to ditch homework till I'm done with the next chapter so that I can post it tomorrow. Hope you guys can understand and be assured that tomorrow October 4th a new chapter will be posted. Thnx!


	14. Out

Chapter Fourteen-Out

Hermione barely slept that night. The hours had gone by and all she could think of was what she'd done wrong. He wasn't complaining, he seemed really into it, but…Hermione couldn't figure out what happened, but then a thought occurred…maybe he knew. Maybe Hannah told him, or maybe he figured it out, or…She just couldn't see how he would know. Hermione turned her head and stared at the clock that flashed 6:00am. She sat up and decided to take a shower.

When she reached the bathroom and opened the door, she encountered Draco lying with his eyes closed in the tub. Hermione froze and didn't do anything but stare at him. His expression looked troubled yet peaceful. Draco felt he wasn't alone and opened his eyes to face Hermione.

"Get out, Granger" he said.

"Why?" she asked in a small voice. She wanted to understand why his personality changed so much all the time. She felt as if she knew that Draco could be gentle and calm, even loving,…like the previous night.

"That's a stupid question, Granger, but I'll answer it. Because, if you haven't noticed, I'm naked in here and I don't fancy letting a mudblood see me".

The word felt like a punch but she kept her composure. She closed the door behind her and began to approach him.

"What are you doing?" he asked startled.

Hermione sat down next to the tub. She contemplated her words carefully. "Why were you in my bedroom last night?"

Draco remained expressionless, but his eyes told otherwise. He was battling inside because he couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't possibly tell her that he's been thinking about her nonstop. "I heard a noise in your room and thought that perhaps there was someone…" He really couldn't come up with anything.

"Fine, I'll accept that "excuse". Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

This time Draco couldn't look at her in the eye. He honestly couldn't explain why, it was an impulse, just an impulse…or was it? He became angry and frustrated. "Look, would you stop interrogating me? It was nothing special, it was just an insignificant little kiss!"

"Little kiss!" Hermione was fuming "Malfoy, I would hardly call you getting into my bed, touching me in my most intimate places, and your whole tongue inside my mouth a "little kiss"!"

Draco was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He knew she was right (duh!) and for once he couldn't reply.

"Why did you have to leave me?" asked Hermione in tears "Did you even consider for a second when you stopped how I would feel? I thought…"

The words were stuck in her throat. The more she thought about it, the more stupid she felt. Why would Draco Malfoy like her?

"Listen, Hermione" began Draco "I wont deny that what happened last night" he took a deep breath "was something that I wanted to do, but I felt as if…as if I was betraying someone"

Hermione said "You mean there's someone else?" She thought of Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, I mean…sort of. She's…" he gave a small laugh "to be honest, I don't even know her name, and strange enough, I've never even kissed her"

Hermione's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly…

"See, I don't even see her regularly" He looked at her and her expression "Im sorry about this, its not what I wanted to happen"

Hermione didn't know whether she should be happy or outraged. She wanted to tell him the truth, but thought better of it. She would tell him when she's her "other self" instead. She looked at him

"Its alright, but could you cut it off with the name calling"

Draco grinned "I can't guarantee you anything in public. You know, my reputation must stay intact" Hermione rolled her eyes "Well, it's a start"

After that, Hermione left the bathroom and waited for him to finish. She was glad that they were in good terms and she was a bit anxious because it was only a matter of time before he found out who she really was.

Morning classes passed smoothly, but before lunch Hermione finally noticed Harry. He was serious and had a frustrated look about him. Hermione was worried that it had something to do with Voldemort. When the bell for the end of Charms rang, she pulled him aside "Harry, what's the matter?"

He looked at her "Ginny told me everything"

"Oh" was all she could say.They skipped lunch and walked together outside.

"I mean" said Harry "I'm not mad or anything, just…shocked. It's great that it turned out to be Ginny"

Hermione smiled "I knew you had something for her"

Harry blushed and smiled back "Yeah, but my concern is" he was serious again "who you're dealing with".

Hermione bit her lip; she was already expecting this. "I know, Harry, I know. At first I couldn't believe what I was doing but now…its different. I…I like him and he's so…different when he's there."

"But that's only because he doesn't know who you are" said Harry.

"Not exactly" and she told him what happened the previous night, leaving out the fondling obviously.

Harry was speechless.

When he regained his speaking abilities, he said "Malfoy kissed you? Are you positive it was real and not a dream?"

Hermione laughed "Yes, Harry, I'm sure"

"I can't tell you that I approve of the guy, I hate the stupid ferret, but if you must like him…then I guess I wont stop you"

Hermione hugged him "Thanks, Harry, but you cant tell Ron! Not yet." "You don't need to tell me twice" he said.

The bell rang for Herbology and they made their way back. The Gryffindors had it with the Slytherins and Hermione was paired with Draco (how original!).

"Hermione" whispered Draco as they worked "what were you going to say when you said you thought I thought something?"

Hermione frowned "What are you talking about?"

"When you told me that I wasn't considering how you felt when…when I left you. You said you thought something, what was it?"

"Oh yeah" Hermione blushed "I was going to say that I thought you liked me"

Draco looked away and kept working. They didn't exchange words except for the occasional "pass me this". When the bell rang, Draco stood and left quickly. Hermione sighed; she should've said she didn't remember.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny as she ran toward her. She reached her and paused for a moment to take a breath "Tomorrow, Room of Requirements, same time"

"Ok" said Hermione "I'll be there"

A/N: Guys, this is the part where I tell you that the story's ending is close. Please read and review.Thnx!


	15. Change Your Mind

Chapter Fifteen- Change Your Mind

"Tonight's the night, Mione" said Ginny.

She was finishing Hermione's make-up for the Halloween dance. Hermione had no idea what to wear for a costume so she wore a dark green, mid-thigh length dress. A good amount of her cleavage showed, but not enough that would make her breasts "pop out". Also, she didn't have a date, but she didn't care. Tonight after the dance, she would tell Draco everything.

"Ready?" asked Ginny once she was done.

"Yeah, but you go ahead, I think I'll change my heels".

"Ok, see ya" said Ginny and left.

Hermione sat on her bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wondered what was it about her that attracted Draco. She wasn't ugly; she knew that, but the way he looked at her when she wasn't herself, so tender, so caring, so….

"Can I come in?" said Draco from her doorway. Hermione gasped and jumped, surprised that she didn't hear him entering her room. "Uh yeah"

Draco closed her door and sat down next to her. "Im sorry I left so abruptly today, I didn't meant to make you feel bad if I did" Hermione blushed and looked to the floor "Its alright, don't worry about it".

Draco smiled and took her chin so that she would meet his eyes. "You look beautiful tonight"

She smiled back "Thanks, don't I look beautiful always?" Draco laughed warmly "Never would've thought that comment from you, of course you are" Then he laughed more "I've become such a pussy this year but I don't care, its worth it"

Hermione was surprised, she didn't expect him to acknowledge any change in him. " Draco, there's something I want to tell you" she said seriously.

He gave her a small smile "I'm listening"

Hermione took a deep breath "I…"

She got stuck; the words wouldn't come out of her, mouth. _Don't chicken out, Hermione_, she kept telling herself. "You what?" he said, getting closer to her. She looked at him and then avoided his stare. She was afraid he would recognize her eyes, after all, lately he's been noticing them for some reason. She had to make something up quickly

"I was wondering if you would dance with me tonight?"

He smiled "Of course, I just need you to promise me that Potter and Weasley won't jump on me"

She laughed "Deal".

They stayed in silent for a couple of more seconds before Draco broke the silence "We might as well go together" he said. She stared at him in surprise "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Would you go with me?"

She nodded and took his hand. They stood up and left for the dance.

A/N: Very short chappie but its something. I'll post a longer one around Tuesday. I've been under a lot of stress lately so I ask you guys please to be patient. I'm not going to give up on the story and there will be a sequel (second part is based after their christmas). Pleare r&r. Thnx!


	16. Trick or Treat? Part I

Chapter Sixteen- Trick or Treat? Part 1

They took a deep breath before entering the Great Hall. Hermione was nervous of what everyone would think. She pushed those thoughts away as Draco took her hand and stepped forward.

Harry and Ron saw them immediately. Harry was surprised; Ron was boiling in anger. Lets just say that a certain redhead's crush hasn't died out. Ron was about to walk over when Harry grabbed his arm "Don't. It's Hermione's decision"

"Do you SEE who's next to her, Harry! That scum is actually NEXT TO HER!" said Ron

At that moment Draco and Hermione reached the table. Ron and Draco had a glaring contest while Harry talked to Hermione

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, Harry"

She looked at Ron, who looked like he was trying too hard to keep his composure. It gave him a constipated look. "Hi, Ron"

He stared at her "Hello"

It was cold and cautious; Hermione didn't like it at all "Can I talk to you?" she asked Ron and then turned to Draco "If that's alright with you".

Draco gave her a mischievous smile and Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Of course" and in an instant movement his lips quickly met hers. Hermione was taken aback by his sudden action, but her surprise didn't compare to Ron's reaction.

His fist made contact with Draco's jaw "Get the fuck away from her!" yelled Ron.

Everyone turned to look as Draco fell. "Go to your whore upstairs tonight and leave Hermione alone!"

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Hannah paled. Ron could've said anything at that moment.

Lavender made her way to Ron "Calm down, baby. It doesn't matter"

Ron scowled at her "Fuck off" and left the Great Hall.

Draco stood with a deadly look on his face. People thought he was going to sit down, but instead, he walked out after Ron. Hermione gave Harry a frightened look. He took her hand "Come on" and they left the Great Hall.

They heard shouting in the hallway ahead and when they got to the corner, Harry and Hermione were relieved when they saw that they were just yelling at each other and weren't fighting physically.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe that your intentions toward Hermione are good? You must be out of your goddamned mind"

"Newsflash, weasel. This isn't the first time Granger and I are together"

Ron was confused but kept his defiant look "You're probably blackmailing her with something so that she'll be with you. She would never be with you willingly! She hates you as much as I do!"

Draco smirked "I don't think she hates me if she welcomes me to her bed more than willing to offer herself"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Hermione. She was gaping and Ron was dumbstruck. Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she turned the corner and walked straight at them. Both boys looked her way, startled.

She turned to Draco "How dare you say that? You know it wasn't like that and either way, that's OUR private business!"

Then she turned to Ron "And I don't see how this affects YOUR life. You have Lavender following you like your dog AND you also have a so called "whore" for yourself if I'm not mistaken!"

"How do you…" began Ron

"I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE!" she yelled when she lost control.

A/N: Please read and review. Thnx!


	17. Trick or Treat? Part II

Chapter Seventeen- Trick or Treat? Part Two

An awkward silence filled the hallway. Harry had an expression of utter shock, Ron gaped at Hermione, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Draco. He had a blank expression but she could tell he was putting everything together in his head. While she looked at him, she was hoping that once he realized that it was her all along, he would grin with joy and that he'd stay with her, considering that he'd been with the same girl all along.

"Who else?" asked Ron.

Hermione shifted her gaze to him "Hannah, Parvati, Lavender, and…"

She didn't know how to put it because she knew he was going to get mad. Harry was blushing furiously.

"And?" said Ron

"…Ginny"

It came faster than she thought

"WHAT!" he yelled.

He didn't need to think twice about who she danced for. "Did you know it was her?" yelled Ron at Harry. Harry stared guiltily at the floor.

"Yes" he whispered.

Ron was fuming. He stormed to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione felt the tension building when she was left alone with Draco.

She stared at Draco again. This time she could read his eyes. She saw something she didn't expect.

A glare.

Hermione was taken aback. "Draco, I…" she tried to put her words together "I liked you. I thought…I thought it was the only way I could be with you without you despising me"

He narrowed his eyes "Did you think that after you made a fool of myself by teasing me, seducing me, and probably had a laugh about it afterward I was going to be with open arms?"

Hermione gasped "No, Draco, you got it all wrong, I…"

"Shut up, mudblood. Always playing the innocent little girl when really you're a conniving bitch! Do you expect me to believe that what you did up there was something you've never done before? I think you were way too practiced. You're probably the biggest whore in this goddamned school"

Ironic, isn't it? She thought she danced horribly and Draco thought she was too good.

Hermione let the tears slide down in silence. You would think that Draco would realize she was telling the truth, but no. Draco hardened even more.

"You know what? You're a good actress. Had me fooled for a while, but let me tell you the truth about Hermione Granger. She's a low, disgusting, lying mudblood slut and you know what else? I thought I hated you before, but what I feel now is so much more"

He turned and began walking away. Hermione finally found her voice, but began to sob loudly. She dropped on her knees. Draco stopped and turned one last time.

"Newsflash, Granger. Good girls with good intentions don't do what you did up there" and he left.

THE END

A/N: SEQUEL ALERT! This is the end of the first part of "Nymph Galaxy" and the sequel will pretty much have the name in it and I'll post it somewhere around December.I hope you liked this part and I hope you guys read the sequel. Love all of you reviewers! Please read(one last time) and review! THNX!


End file.
